


Heroes Die

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Sad Mercy, Short, kinda sad, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: What happens when Mercy fails to save someone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another short little blurb based off of one of Overblotch’s drawings. The drawing itself is here (http://overblotch.tumblr.com/post/153798820954/heroes-die), now here’s the story.

It shouldn’t have hurt her this much.

She knew she couldn’t save them all.

But she tried so hard, never giving up on a patient.

 

Until it was too late.

 

Sometimes there really was nothing she could do.

 

Every single life she saved was a victory, every able bodied soldier and healthy young child. Each and every one.

 

But every patient weighed on her soul.

Lives saved were feathers.

Lives lost were lead.

 

She had dedicated her life to healing and protecting, but what happened when she failed?

 

She was often cited saying that heroes never died. It was a blatant lie.

 

She tried not to let it show when others were around, maintaining the professional demeanor she knew they needed from her. The person that would keep them safe. 

 

Some of the soldiers called her mom. She found it fitting. She would protect her children to her last breath.

And she felt just as strongly as any mother would if they lost one of their children.

 

There were so many she couldn’t save, so many she hadn’t saved, so many that were beyond saving.

 

Sometimes she felt that there was no point to even trying. The very next day they would be out there again, and they would come back just as broken as they had today, and there would be more she couldn’t save.

 

So why bother trying to save anyone, when they would all be lost in the end. No matter what she did.

 

She couldn’t save everyone.

  
Angela Ziegler sat alone in her room, and allowed depression to swallow her up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are more than appreciated, please say what's on your mind. It makes my day 100% better when I see someone left a comment, so please go ahead and share your thoughts.


End file.
